The johto girl
by Bennzy
Summary: Shes got a secret ! And this is still a work in progress


prologue/flashback-

day XX month 03 year 20xx

"Mommy Mommy wake up! I'm finally 10!" I scream jumping up and down on my mother's bed. My mom yawns. "I know, I know, 5 more minutes.." I quit jumping and get off her bed. Today is the day, I'm fianlly going to get my own Pokémon! I squeal with excitement. My mom sits up in her bed and looks at the clock. 9:03 AM. She sighs and walks out of the room. It's strange, every year on my birthday my mother gets horribly sad. She pretends to be happy, but for some reason she's always sad. I think it has to do with my dad, I've never met him. He left my mom a long time ago, that's what she says. "Cedes the pancakes are ready!" My mom calls. I walk downstairs I sniff the air, "mmh pancakes!" I run to the table and sit down. She puts the plate of Pikachu shaped pancakes in front of me. And I start going to town. She looks distressed. And then in a serious tone she says "Mercedes. I'm not letting you Become a trainer." My jaw drops. My heart shatters into a million bits. "W-why? " I mutter. "Your still to young." She gives me a cold heartless stare. And bites her lip. "You were ten when you left for your Pokémon journey!" I scream and run upstairs. I lay in my room crying for a long while. How could she do this? What a evil woman! I look to my right to all of our pictures and how happy we looked. "There has to be a good reason for this." I mutter I peep downstairs, I stand on the top step, To my suprise my mother is crying over a photograph. "You said you'd be here. You said you'd help me take care of her." She put the photo back into a small brown box, and then she pulled out a sliver ring. And a faint smile sweepsacross her face. She puts the ring on and pulls out a slip of paper. And she reads it out loud. "To my sweet Marie, how I think of you fondly why I'm in golden rod, the crisp fall leaves here remind me of your soft eyes." She puts the note back in the box. And looks at the ring, she fumbles around the box untill she finds a poke ball, my mother smirks. She takes the ring off and puts the box under the couch, however she keeps the poke ball in hand. I run to my room. My mother opens the door, "Cedes I'm sorry you can't go, but I have a special gift for you!" She smiles and hands me the pokeball.My hands trembling. I take it in my hand. "Go on send the Pokémon out Cedes!" I nod "Go!" I scream. A red beam comes out of the ball and a small, lime green Pokémon with a pink belly comes out, it sparkles. "Lavi! Tar tar!" The Pokémon comes up and hugs my ankles. "It's a larvitar Cedes, only this one is very special, it's called a shiny Pokémon. They are very very rare. So take special care of him okay? She smiles. I scream and jump up and down. My entire life I've wanted a Pokémon and now I have one! "Oh mommy thank you sooooo much!" But part of me wanted to know why it was in that box. "'Mommy why did you have larvitar in that box, with the ring and notes?" She looks at me with shock. "Oh. They where just some things your daddy gave me, before he left! Don't worry about them Cedes, be happy you have a Pokémon and then in a few years you guys can go on a journey! But my curiosity got the best of me. "What was his name Mommy ?" She sighed "lavi lavi! Tar tar!" The larvitar vocalized. My mother chuckled. I think you and larvitar should get to know eaxhother more. Don't worry about your father. But he is a very important man! Just know that..

Chapter one 

6 years later..

"TAR! LAVI TARRR." Larvitar vocalizes as it jumps on my bed waking me from my sleep. "Haku..hush.." I snore off. *CHOMP* "YEOW! OKAY HAKU IM UP." My arm is throbbing from where he bit me. Haku pushes the clock towards me 10:45 AM. "Ahh-h! WEARE LATE HAKU!"  
"Tar..." Haku rolls his eyes. He grabbed my pink turtle neck and light washed overall shorts for me I get dressed, run to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. "lavi lavi!" Toothbrush in my mouth I look down to see Haku have a light blue bow in his hand, I tie it around my neck. "Mmmffh?" I vocalize to the small green Pokémon nodding. "Tar tar!" He jumps with glee. I spit the toothpaste out my mouth and grab my sliver sequin book bag. It has two super potions in it along with, 5 poke balls. My mom gave them to me for today well even the book bag.., as I'm fianlly sixteen years of age, my mom finally thinks I'm old enough to leave new bark town. I stumble down the stairs Haku following right behind me. "Mom! Mom! I'm going to see elm, he's gonna give me a Pokédex so I can finally leave this rotten town!" My mom laughs "alright but before you go I have one more gift for you." She hands me the latest pokegear, it's the oranberry 8 model, touch screen.  
I hug my mom tightly and cry in her arms. "This is the second most amazing thing you've ever given me, Haku being the first." "Tar!" My mom chuckles "hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind kid." I run out the door, Haku trailing behind me. Haku doesn't like poke balls. So he walks with me, I don't see a issue with it nice company. I approach elms lab, I notice a boy, about 17 years old with short spikey red hair. He's looking into the lab. "Hey doofu-" I stop myself he has the most beautiful face. "Excuse you?" The boy looks at me and smirks, "look girl, just leave me alone I'm busy, and this doesn't concern you." My face on fire I nod and walk away. "Tar?" Haku questions "Just ignore him Haku, let's go get our Pokédex." I knock on the prof. Door. No answer I knock on it again. Still no answer. I'm way to impatient for this. "Haku use outrage!" "TAaarrrrr" Haku glows a red light and rams at the door, the whole door shards into a million pieces. "Tar..rr.r" Haku falls down. "I know buddy it wears you out when you use that move." I hold Haku close to me like a small child. Haku falls asleep. "AIIIEEEE" a nervous man screams from inside the lab. He then comes running to the front. "DID YOU DO THIS MERCEDES?" He screams in rage and anxiety. "Haha, yeah." I smirk and act like everything's fine. He then looks at the remains of the door. "Did your- he looks at Haku, "why that's extraordinary, your Larvitar, it's shiny!" He pulls out a magnifier glass and gets up close. "Elm.. I don't think you should do that.. Haku doesn't-." *CHOMP* "-like..being touched by strangers..and you woke him up.." "AIIEEEEEE OWH OWH!" "HAKU LET GO OF THE PROF NOW!" "tarrrrr!" Haku growls he rolls over in my arms and puts his face in my chest and goes back to napping. "I'm so sorry elm, I.." The prof who is now bleeding out of his left arm takes a roll of gauze out of his coat pocket. "It's fine, simply fine! An honor to be bit by such a rare Pokémon!" He goes back to looking at the broken door. "Simply astounding your Larvitar used outrage! A egg move!"  
I look at elm with the classic "wtf", "elm, can I get my Pokédex now..." I mutter off. This guy is a weirdo, can't believe he's one of my moms closest friends. "Oh yes dear.." I have them in a array of colors.. he bends down looking through a dusty storage bin. BANG BANG "THIS IS A ROBBERY EVERYONE PUT THERE HANDS UP!" A younger looking guy with short spikey red hair and a black Bandanna with a red r on it, walks straight to me and elm. I look at his "gun" it's appears to be a paintball gun. "OHMYACRUES TAKE WHAT YOU WANT YOU HOOLIGAN." Prof elm cowers to the ground with his shaky hands. "Okay, where are the Pokémon?" The masked red hair boy asks. "ON THE TABLE PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME." I roll my eyes "prof, that's a paint ball-." I quickly get interrupted. "Hush cute girl your ruining my robbery!" The boy then walks over to the table. Three poke balls lay on the dirty table dusty and unused. He grabs the one in the middle. "Go you!" A red beam comes out and a small Cyndaquill comes out. "Well, this will work I guess, " he mumbles. "Return!"

"HEY!" I scream at the boy, I softly nudge Haku. "Wake up buddy." I whisper Haku opens his eyes, and jumps out of my arms as he sees what's going on. "Tar! Tarrrrr!" Haku growls. "Look beautiful gray eye stranger, battle me, your not stealing his Cyndaquill! "Look girly, I don't have time for you.. he quickly throws out his Pokémon. "Cyndaquill use smokescreen!" *cough cough* "AHHHH HE TOOK MY CYNDAQUILL!!" Prof elm coughs. We get down and huddle on the floor, the smoke is too thick. By the time the smoke clears the boy is gone. "Tar..." Haku wines and drops it's head. "Hey don't be sad buddy! I couldn't even see through that smoke you did your best!" "Tar! Tar!" Haku jumps up and down with joy for being praised. "Ohhh, what am I gonna do.. starter Pokémon are extinct in the wild, and can only be bread in very specific conditions." I look at him "THATS WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT? DUDE YOU JUST GOT ROBBED CALL THE POLICE!" "Ohh it's fine, I was a kid once, he's just being a kid." I look at him. "Lavi! Tarrrr!" Haku jumps up and head butts him, "AIIEEEE OWH OWH OWHH! MY FACEEE." He fumbles around the lab. "Look Prof, I'm sorry about Haku. Let me just get my Pokédex, do you have a rose gold one?" I laugh, knowing he won't. "Yes I do! It's the new Pokédex that came out a week ago, I was going to give you one from the 90's but then I realized it's 20xx! Haha. Here it's the cross over with oranberry. I look at my Pokédex it's very slim. "Thanks." And I run out of the building before he could get another word in.


End file.
